rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons
This page serves as a source of information about dragons as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. Brief History Dragons were created by the race known as the Dragonkin. The first having been known as the Queen Black Dragon, created by Kerapac. Another Dragonkin followed his example; creating a lesser three headed beast known as the King Black Dragon. The two were then bred together, creating the dragons as we know them. It is not quite clear if other mates were used to create the strykewyrms and other variants seen, though is very likely. The Dragonkin had hoped the dragons would be more worthy as progeny, but were deemed failures and the project abandoned. The dragons then later became successful survivors on their own in the wilds of Gielinor. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about dragons that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 role-playing community. Breeds Dragons have many different breeds and have two distinct types: the chromatic and the metallic. Chromatic *Green dragons **Brutal green dragons *Blue dragons *Red dragons *Black dragons *White dragons (presumed extinct) *Frost dragons Metallic *Bronze dragons *Iron dragons *Steel dragons *Mithril dragons Besides these four, no other metallic dragons are mentioned in lore, but further metallic types have not been denied existence. Similar Creatures While physically similar to dragons, is is unknown the relationship several of these creatures have with the Dragonkin. Wyverns These unique dragons were once a breed that existed in Asgarnia, but were presumably brought to extinction. They were different from all other dragons for the fact they had no front legs. Their wings acted as the forelimbs in a similar manner to a bat when on the ground. All that is known of them comes from the bones in the Asgarnia Ice Dungeon. It is unknown if frost breath was their natural weapon in life, or simply a side affect of undeath. Fairy Dragons These creatures are very peaceful and intelligent. They are small and similar in characteristics to fairies, hovering in the air by beating their tiny wings like the way the fairies do. They can breathe fire and are on the verge of extinction. It is known these creatures are not a creation of the dragonkin, having been used by them as a mate to the Queen Black Dragon, in an attempt to make more intelligent dragons. The result, Mr. Mordaut, was viewed as too non-aggressive to be a real dragon. Wyrms The creatures once known as wyrms were in a class all of their own; they were beasts so fearsome, so large and powerful, that just one could have decimated and entire city. Thankfully, these monstrosities are assumed to be extinct, wiped out in the First Gielinorian God wars. Due to the absolutely monstrous size and ferocity of these beasts, if one were still left alive it would definitly be known to the other residents of Gielinor. Since their apparent extinction, we know little about wyrms, but they were supposedly created by the dragonkin, whether or not they were the first to be born from the Queen Black Dragon is likewise unknown. Wyrms were believed to be incredibly intelligent, but not enough to meet the standards the dragonkin wanted them too, and were also likely to have offset the intelligence of theirs with bestial tendencies as modern dragons seem to. We also know little of their appearance or if they came in any varieties, but were thought to be similar in appearance to chinese dragons of real-world culture, and were also believed to be capable of flight but it is debatable. Gurhs These creatures from the Dragon Rider homeworld were morphologically similar to dragons. Major differences arose from their kind temperament and inability to breath fire. They were intelligent enough to communicate with the Riders to the point that both races made a deal: the Riders would look after the Gurh's eggs while the Gurhs would allow the Riders to mount them and use them to help plow the fields. Eventually, Zaros came and took the Riders from their homeworld, promising them the gift of children as none of them left were able to have any, later the last Rider pondered on whether the Gurhs were able to survive without them. Breath Most dragons have fire breathing capabilities, other breath attacks have been seen like a water spell and frost breath. The fire breath has been described as something similar to napalm and varies in intensity by the type of dragon. Almost all fighting encounters with a dragon require the use of fire repelling items such as an antifire potion or an anti-dragon shield. In the case of the Queen Black Dragon, her fire is so hot that not even methods that would give full protection against lesser dragonfire can fully block the heat. Intelligence All dragons are considered intelligent to a degree, but no accurate summary of their intelligence has been given. Despite being intelligent, the rage dragons possess leave them bestial in nature, behaving much as animals would. This may very well be the reason that the dragons have not emerged to be considered a sentient race. Only three known dragons do not fit this description: Mr. Mordaut, The King Black Dragon (Seen in The Tail of Two Cats), and K'klik (being a fairy dragon means it does not have the rage that the dragonkin blood bestows upon the dragonkin's creations). Debated Lore *Dragons are assumed to have their own language. *It is unknown how long it takes for a dragon to reach adult age, as well how long they can live. *There was a possibility that creatures known as wyrms existed, being larger than the average dragon and more intelligent. But the over all validity of these ancient creatures is as of yet undetermined. They were said to have been wiped out in the God Wars. *The "giant water lizards" whose eggs were infused with Dragonkin blood could have possibly been Dagannoth. Similarities being that the first dragon was a giant queen and the second dragon was a three headed king; Dagannoth having one queen and three kings, one on each side of the combat triangle. The Queen Black Dragon also has special abilities that are randomly activated that can help her resist magic or physical attacks, similar to the weapon resistances the Dagannoth Mother holds. Common Mistakes *All but a select few known dragons are feral and would sooner attack a human than serve, assist, or ever tolerate riders. The only known individuals who were able to mount dragons were the Dragon Riders, who were a race all to their own - not humans - and are now extinct. **Also note that it is presumed not even gods are able to control the dragons; evidence shown in the journal of the last rider. *If a dragon were to be kept as an adult and an instrument of war, it would turn on those who imprisoned it and would be a blight to both warring sides, and would also escape at any time the opportunity presented itself, making them impractical to own. *Chromatic dragons shown in game only have yellow eyes, not red. The only dragons shown to have red eyes are the Metallic. Other Information *Many dragons are unable to cast magic besides their breath attacks. *A black chromatic dragon's scales are considered as strong as iron. *Dragon bones are known to be very hard, just how hard is unknown, but are weaker than most metals. *Most dragons stand at 12 feet tall. *Runite is considered a delicacy by dragons. *Dragons often make their homes on the sites of old battles. *The scientific name that the Varrock Museum has given the dragons is: Draconis Rex Trivia *Amusingly, the in-game combat levels of the chromatic dragons follow the color variations of karate belts. Category:Dragon Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides